Abrigo para a Alma
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: O que aconteceu com Nakago após a sua morte? O que ele fez de mal voltaria para ele? Alguém seria capaz de ajudálo? Será que o amor é a luz no fim de tudo? R


N.A.: Minha primeira fic, ou song, de Fushigi Yuugi! Eu amo esse mangá, anime, por isso resolvi arriscar a migrar um pouquinho do Harry Potter para o Fushigi! Quem lê fic de HP até deve me conhecer pelas minhas fics de Draco e Gina, aqui arrisquei uma fic do Nakago, que não deixa de ser um pouco parecido com os meus Dracos. O resultado é essa song da música Behind Blue Eyes, do Limp Bizkit, espero que gostem:

_**Abrigo para a alma**_

Finalmente! Há quanto tinha esperado por aquele momento? Sabia que cedo ou tarde alguém o derrotaria. Estava certo, a sua intuição não o enganaria. Quem o derrotara? Exatamente quem ele imaginava que o faria. O seishi de Suzako, Tamahome. O seishi que era o oposto perfeito dele mesmo.

Tamahome não era como ele, se ele era o Yin, o outro era o Yang. Ele não era sincero, não era bondoso, não era apaixonado pela Miko a qual servia, não faria de tudo por alguém que ama, não seria capaz de morrer por outra pessoa, não fazia caridade e não demonstrava seus sentimentos. Era óbvio que o único que poderia derrotá-lo seria o seu espelho invertido.

Uma das poucas semelhanças entre eles era que tanto ele como Tamahome tinham os seus ideogramas, as letras que apareciam em seus corpos e os caracterizavam como seishis, respectivamente em suas testas. Mas ele e o seu oposto tinham a maior diferença em seus sentimentos.

_No one knows what it's like  
(Ninguém sabe como que é)  
To be the bad man  
(Ser o homem mau)  
To be the sad man  
(Ser o homem triste)  
Behind blue eyes  
(Por traz de olhos azuis)  
_

Agora podia ficar em paz. Não agüentava mais seguir o seu destino. A ambição o estava consumindo e agora que sentia que a vida não mais o animava percebia que havia dado valor a tudo o que era errado. Queria dominar um mundo que nem sequer conhecia. Para que, afinal, ser um deus? Para vingar-se da humanidade por tudo o que sofrera no passado? Não, no fim percebia que nada justificava esse pensamento.

Por que ele tinha que ter sofrido na pele a descriminação por sua etnia? Por que todos em Kuto tinham que odiar e temer sua tribo? No fim das contas lembrava-se que não faziam mal a ninguém. Pelo contrário, viviam suas vidas sem se intrometer nas decisões dos outros clãs. Qual era o problema? A cor de sua pele? A crença? Por que eles não podiam ter a liberdade de não acreditar no mesmo que todos?

Não foi fácil crescer endurecendo seu coração cada vez mais por conta dos acontecimentos de sua infância e adolescência. A única escapatória que encontrou para tanta dor e sofrimento foi confortar-se com a possibilidade de que todos os que o fizeram sofrer sentiriam o mesmo que ele. Para isso começou a arquitetar seus planos de vingança, passando por cima do que quer que fosse para alcançá-los.

_And no one knows what it's like _

_(Ninguém sabe como que é)  
To be hated  
(Ser odiado)_

_To be faded to telling only lies  
(Ser enfraquecido por dizer só mentiras)  
_

Uma das poucas coisas que davam consolo a ele quando pequeno era saber que uma garota viria de outro mundo e que era sua missão protegê-la, saber que ele havia nascido com o ideograma que o destinava à outra pessoa. No entanto, quando cansou de esperar, resolveu que a tal garota iria pagar por ter demorado tanto e não vindo quando ele precisava dela.

Quando finalmente a Seiryu no Miko surgiu em sua vida pode se utilizar da oportunidade para pôr em prática muito do que arquitetara durante meses e meses a fio. Iria utilizar a Sacerdotisa Sagrada para seu benefício próprio já que ela não merecia sua proteção. Ao invés de servi-la, ela serviria aos seus propósitos.

Era fácil manipular alguém tão fragilizada, uma pessoa com uma personalidade tão fraca quanto Yui Hongo. Rapidamente, mesmo com umas pequenas mudanças devido a teimosia dos seishis de Suzako, conseguiu chegar ao seu destino. Os países das quatro regiões logo estariam sob o seu comando. Para isso esforçara-se tanto, conseguira manipular o imperador de Kuto, o ser que mais desprezava no mundo, a colocá-lo como general do exército de seu país.

Entretanto, quando deparou-se com a visão do mundo das Mikos não pode evitar o desejo de algo maior do que o mundinho que conhecia e que sabia estar nas suas mãos. Queria mais.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
(Mas meus sonhos não são vazios)  
As my conscious seems to be  
(Como minha consciência parece ser)  
_

Somente agora percebia que o que realmente queria era que alguém o parasse, freasse o desejo de ter mais e mais para suprir o vazio que tinha na alma. De que adiantava ter tanta habilidade para controlar as pessoas se não conseguia nem sequer controlar a si mesmo?

Enquanto sofria com esses pensamentos ergueu seus olhos para o alto e sentiu seu corpo desvanecer-se, apenas a sua mente vagava sem destino. O que aconteceria quando morria? Antes disso tinha a sensação que era imortal, pois imaginava que ninguém o poderia derrotar, a não ser o tempo. Agora que havia possibilitado que Tamahome o fizesse, parava para pensar para onde iria.

Pensando em tudo o que fizera em sua vida achou algo pelo qual não precisava se arrepender, a única coisa que não se arrependeria... Um dia, na altura de seus dezoito anos, tinha usado sua força para ajudar uma menina que estava, como ele mesmo havia sido quando criança, maltratada por uma pessoa que abusava dela.

Lembrava como se estivesse novamente naquele lugar:

"Sua idiota! Estava tentando fugir!" - o homem bêbado, repugnante segurava a garota com rudeza e a esbofeteou com força. "Você deve ter sido vendida por seus pais por dinheiro! Já que não consegue satisfazer os clientes, suma daqui imediatamente!".

Estranhamente não conseguiu ver aquilo impassível e acabou indo até o homem e o derrubando com um soco apenas. A garotinha com os olhos lacrimejantes agradeceu. E ele apenas disse:

"Não foi nada, só não gosto de gente dessa laia".

Não imaginava que essa garotinha tão frágil seria reencontrada por ele mais tarde e descoberta como uma seishi de Seiryu. Não imaginava que essa garotinha tão frágil seria a única a ajudá-lo após a morte.

_I have hours, only lonely  
(Eu tenho horas, apenas só)  
My love is vengeance  
(Meu amor é vingativo)  
That's never free  
(Isso nunca é de graça)  
_

Seu corpo estava frio. Parecia que realmente conseguira que alguém o parasse. Tamahome o vencera. Era óbvio que no fim ele mesmo havia possibilitado que o rival o vencesse. Mas o que realmente importava é que a sua ganância não mais o guiaria para fazer coisas erradas e sua vingança não mais o guiaria para descontar nos outros o que ele tinha sofrido.

Entretanto, imaginou que quando morresse, acabaria. Nada mais existiria, esqueceria de tudo, todos e de si mesmo. Mas agora via-se em outro lugar. Seu corpo desaparecera da maneira que era, não estava mais no mundo das Mikos. Via-se em outro lugar, no meio da lama, numa chuva fria e sem fim. Como podia sentir a chuva se tinha morrido? Como podia se ver, mesmo que de uma forma translúcida, se tinha morrido? Não conseguia entender.

Começou a ouvir vozes iradas que o acometeram. Pareciam vir de dentro dele mesmo, de dentro de sua mente. "Assassino!", "Egoísta!", "Odioso!", "Manipulador!", "Frio!"... Gritava sem piedade. Tampou os ouvidos e saiu correndo, sem destino, desamparado e desesperado. Sozinho, completamente sozinho.

_No one knows what its like  
(Ninguém sabe como que é)  
To feel these feelings  
(Sentir estes sentimentos)  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
(Como eu sinto e te culpo!)_

_No one bites back as hard  
(Ninguém ataca de volta)_

_On their anger_

_(Na sua raiva)  
None of my pain woe  
(Nem um pouco da minha dor angustiante)_

_Can show through  
(Posso demonstrar)_

Tinha sido sim, uma pessoa má. Mas não imaginava que isso poderia acarretar em algo que o perturbaria mesmo depois de morto. Estava no inferno? Estava no nimbo? Estava mesmo morto? Não tinha certeza de nada, a única certeza que talvez poderia ter era a das maldades que fizera. Mas estas tinham justificativas, se ele havia sido mal, era porque o mundo o tinha feito assim.

A dura realidade o tinha moldado em alguém sem coração, vingativo e sem juízo de valores, não eram sentimentos natos. Ninguém poderia julgá-lo sem saber como era passar por tudo o que ele havia passado.

Jogou-se, subitamente, no chão e chorou, como não fazia há anos. Como uma criança. Como quando seus pais foram assassinados e ele ficou sozinho no mundo, sozinho como estava agora. Na lama, na escuridão, negra como o seu coração. Mas a chuva é a água viva que tudo cura, tudo limpa, inclusive a alma dos que sofrem por um remorso natural dos erros que cometemos.

Adormeceu pedindo ajuda, a quem quer que fosse e que pudesse entendê-lo.

_No one knows what its like  
(Ninguém sabe como que é)  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
(Ser maltratado, ser derrotado)  
Behind blue eyes  
(Por traz de olhos azuis)_

_No one know how to say  
(Ninguém sabe como dizer)_

_That they're sorry and don't worry  
(Que eles estão arrependidos e não se preocupam)  
I'm not telling lies  
(Eu não estou contando mentiras)  
_

Quando abriu os olhos, seus pesadelos sumiram da lembrança. Sonhava que estava novamente sendo derrotado. Derrotado por Tamahome, derrotado pela vida, derrotado por si mesmo. Mas ao focalizar o que estava a frente viu cabelos lisos, vermelhos, que caiam como uma cortina de fogo. Teve a sensação que conhecia aquelas madeixas de algum lugar. Teve certeza quando os cabelos viraram-se e revelaram o rosto de Soi, a garota que ajudara no passado, a mulher que morrera dizendo que o amava, que tinha morrido por ele. Olhou ao seu redor, parecia estar em uma cabana, como as de guerra nas quais passara muitos dias e noites.

-Acordou, Nakago! - ela disse feliz. -Que bom! É sinal de que está se recuperando.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? Eu realmente morri? Acredito que sim, já que você morreu. - disse confuso, sentando-se. -Que lugar é esse?

-Nossa! São muitas perguntas. Não posso responder a todas. - ela disse com um sorriso de bondade, abraçando-o. -Você morreu sim. E pediu ajuda. Por isso vim. Você está nessa barraca porque suas vibrações são muito negativas para poder ser transportado para outro lugar.

-Porque você veio me ajudar? - ele perguntou soltando-se dos braços dela, não queria que ninguém o tocasse.

-Você não me ajudou uma vez? - ela disse afastando-se dele, sem relutar. -Eu te amo, Nakago, e não o deixaria sozinho, aqui. O meu amor por você fez com que eu melhorasse logo e esquecesse toda a maldade que cometi em vida, me arrependendo, o que permitiu que eu saísse daqui e fosse para um lugar melhor, entendendo porque nascemos, morremos e amamos.

De repente ele sentiu-se muito cansado, com sono. Seus olhos pesaram e não pode resistir a dormir. O que sentia por Soi? Precisava descobrir.

_No one knows what it's like  
(Ninguém sabe como que é)  
To be the bad man  
(Ser o homem mau)  
To be the sad man  
(Ser o homem triste)  
Behind blue eyes  
(Por traz de olhos azuis)  
_

Nos dias subseqüentes Soi permaneceu ali, cuidando de Nakago, que sentiu-se mais fortalecido e pode sair do local onde estavam, indo para um lugar que parecia o mundo no qual moravam antes de morrer, com casas e lindos jardins.

Não ouvia mais as vozes o acusando, porque assumiu que era mesmo culpado pelos sofrimentos de muitas outras pessoas. Ele mesmo tinha acabado com famílias, como acabaram com a sua, tinha feito casais infelizes, levado ódio a corações puros e semeado a discórdia.

Teria que consertar tudo isso. Um dia o faria. Mas agora podia ficar ali, naquele mundo onde todos o tratavam como um irmão, onde as pessoas eram boas e não o julgavam por ter sido um homem mal. Aos poucos ele próprio começou a ser inundado por aquele amor fraterno, esquecendo-se da maldade que cometera, pensando apenas no bem e agradecendo a cada dia por Soi ter o encontrado.

-Soi, eu preciso te pedir desculpas por tudo o que te fiz. Você sabe que eu a usei para conseguir ter mais poder, você foi apenas uma escada para mim. - ele disse puxando-a para si e acariciando o seu rosto. -Agora percebo o quanto eu estava errado, e que no fundo eu sempre a amei, mas estava tão preocupado comigo que não percebia.

-Não tenho que te perdoar. - Soi respondeu, segurando a mão de Nakago, a beijando. -Eu sempre pude sentir que você me amava. Por mais que você escondesse isso de você mesmo, não conseguia esconder de mim.

Ambos abraçaram-se com força. Lágrimas de felicidade banhavam os rostos. Sabiam que teriam toda a eternidade para viver esse amor, e que precisavam consertar tudo o que fizeram de errado, mas que esse amor ajudaria a superar qualquer dificuldade. Beijaram-se carinhosamente, um beijo inocente, agora repleto do puro amor.

**Fim**

N.A.: E ai, o que acharam? REVIEWS JÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Preciso muito saber o que vocês acharam e matar a saudade que eu tô dos meus queridos reviews, já que eu tô um tempão sem recebe-los pela falta de tempo para escrever nessa correria da vida. Mil bijinhos e tô esperando os reviews, hein!


End file.
